


Even Saints Into Savages

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is 18, Precious Peter Parker, Rough Sex, Take One For The Team, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: The mission was supposed to be a cake walk.  Get in, get the stupid mystic alien amulet, get home.  So they figured it was safe enough to bring Peter along.  Only Rocket assumes something, and that assumption leads to an awkward situation for everyone involved.  Tony'll do whatever it takes to save Peter.  If only he didn't know that he'd enjoy it so damn much.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 280





	Even Saints Into Savages

**Author's Note:**

> Because every ship deserves an "Aliens Made Them Do It" fic.

**Even Saints Into Savages**

* * *

When Rocket approaches them with the mission, it seems easy enough: get some special alien amulet back from this cult of heretics and return it to the Nova Corps. It should be a milk-run and Peter's graduated high school and he's a fully-fledged Avenger ~~despite Tony's best efforts~~ so he can't really stop the guy from volunteering along with Wanda, Sam, and Rhodey.

Rocket takes point and if Tony has misgivings about taking direction from what he'd once sworn was a Build-A-Bear, he keeps them mostly to himself because that little thing is damn quick and scarily handy with technology. Rhodey is more than happy to talk strategy with the creature and Tony lets him have at it. It can keep his focus on keeping Peter safe.

Their grand plan hits a hitch, however, when upon entering the chamber for the amulet, there's a siren and suddenly Peter's glowing.

Tony, Peter, and the others are trapped by some alien cult obsessed with purity. And to his great embarrassment, Peter's the only one in the group who's a virgin. According to the leader of the team who came to check on the intruders, he'll be presented to the population and marked as a sacrifice.

They're trying to find a way out of it, but Rocket knows these aliens. He'd originally said that this would be simple, that there was nothing to worry about with these aliens. ("How was I supposed to know one of you guys hasn't gotten any?") The only way to save Peter is to make sure he's not a virgin before they come back for him. Tony wants to murder the fucking raccoon. 

"Listen, Kid, it's gonna be okay."

Peter looks at Tony with wide eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault, okay? You haven't done anything wrong." He hates himself for agreeing to let Peter come on this mission.

"What's the plan?" Rhodey asks.

"It's obvious, ain't it? Half-size over there needs to turn into a real boy," Rocket answers.

Tony rubs a hand over his face. "What's your preference, Pete? Guys? Girls?"

Peter shakily manages to say, "guys."

"That takes Wanda out of the running." Tony looks at Wanda, Rhodey, and Sam, who are all very pointedly not looking at either he or Peter.

"Is this really happening?" Peter asks.

"I'm so sorry, Peter. If I'd had any idea, I wouldn't have brought you along. You deserve better than this." Peter doesn't deserve what's about to happen to him. He deserves so much better than Tony. Because it's going to have to be Tony.

"Less time talking, more time taking care of the problem," Rocket insists.

"C-can you d-do it?" Peter asks him. "Please?"

Tony looks at Peter and hates himself. God, he's going straight to hell. Because he shouldn't be getting hard at this but he is and Peter looks so damn beautiful. "Yeah, I'll take care of you."

He looks at Wanda. "Can you give us an illusion of privacy? Or yourselves an illusion of privacy?"

Her eyes go red and suddenly he and Peter are back in the lab, crashed on the futon like usual after hours and hours working. "You with me, Peter?"

"Y-yeah."

"So how do you want this?" At Peter's confused look he adds, "You in me or me in you?"

Peter looks at the erection Tony's unfortunately sporting. "You in me."

Tony nods. "Right. Normally I'd have a lot more finesse but time's of the essence here. So, clothes off." He pulls off his pants, boxers and all and spits in his hand while Peter undresses. "I'm going to try and keep this as painless as I can, okay?"

Peter nods and sucks two of his own fingers into his mouth before - holy shit - so that just happened.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asks. He's turned on as fuck and he'll be sure to schedule in some more self-loathing later.

"Need more," Peter tells him.

So Tony gets his own fingers wet and replaces Peter's in the boy's hole. He doesn't know how he's not going to go off immediately after sliding inside, but he'll have to find a way to manage.

When he judges Peter slick enough, he goes to wet his erection one more time before Peter nearly causes his soul to leave the realm by sucking his cock. Tony grips the base of himself with a groan to keep from spilling. Peter pulls back and the sight of his saliva still connecting his mouth to Tony's dick has him wanting to _ruin_ the boy.

Peter flushes a bit. "If it helps, aliens made us do it?"

Tony groans and how is he ever going to be able to look Peter in the eyes again? How is he ever going to get hard and _not_ think of Peter all naked and pink?

Peter turns around and lowers himself to his hands and knees. Tony's mesmerized at the sight. Lots of pale, pretty skin and an ass all but begging for Tony to abuse it.

 _Hurry!_ comes Wanda's voice in their minds.

"I'm sorry, Kid," Tony reiterates, lining his cock up with Peter's hole. Then he slides in and _Jesus fuck_ he's going to have to find a way to make sure this happens again. If he's already going to hell...

The moan forced from Peter when Tony bottoms out is going to haunt his every waking minute. This is so, so fucked up and so wrong and Tony should not be getting any pleasure out of this at all. But _fuck_ the kid is sex on gangly legs with a mop of brown curls and wide-brown eyes and a mouth that Tony can now confirm is made for sucking Tony's cock.

"Move, please!" Peter cries weakly.

Tony's not able to deny him anything. So he pulls out and then slides back in, a little harder than before. Peter lets out another moan and Tony's mind ponders the immorality of this impossible situation again before settling on "fuck it".

Tony fucks Peter. Hard. And he can't help but fall into pattern, it seems, because his mouth starts up. "Fuck you feel so good, Peter. So hot and tight around my fat cock, Jesus, Pete, want to keep you just like this, split on my dick, give it to you all the time, make you take it all the time. And fuck you take it so well, don't you? Fucking made for my dick, the only one you've had and god I want my dick to be the only one you'll ever have. Fuck, let me keep you, Peter. Let me keep you and I promise I'll make you feel so good."

Tony hears Peter's moans and cries of pleasure as he nails the boy's prostate over and over and it just spurs him on. "Christ, Peter, you feel so fucking good. You're so fucking perfect and maybe one day I'll let you suck me off for real, get those pretty lips around my cock and fuck that gorgeous face of yours until you're crying."

Peter lets out a shout at that and Tony pulls out so he can flip the boy over. Peter goes easily, legs falling open and erection slapping against his stomach. He's crying and maybe Tony should feel bad, but he doesn't and instead he busies himself with pushing Peter's legs up so he's nearly folded in half and sliding back in. "Fuck! Peter!"

He can tell Peter's close, swats Peter's hand away from his erection. "No, you don't need it. Come on, Kid, come for me just like this." He pounds into Peter harder, faster, and fuck, the sore muscles he's gonna have will be so worth it, eventually. "Be a good boy and come on my cock, Peter."

With a cry of "Mr. Stark!" Peter does and Tony hadn't thought he'd had a kink for being called Mr. Stark, but apparently he does. Tony chases his own orgasm with a fervor bordering on obsession and when he lets go, it feels like a supernova has gone off in his body as he releases as deep in Peter as he can go. _Mine,_ he thinks. _No matter who else fucks you, you'll always have belonged to me, first._

They struggle to right themselves in the aftermath. Tony uses his own shirt to clean Peter up and lets Peter hold onto him for balance as the boy dresses. Tony's no stranger to nudity and takes a bit longer to dress himself. "You okay?" He asks quietly. 

Peter nods, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," Tony tells him. His liver already hates him for the damage he's planning to do when they get back to Earth. What's Peter's hate compared to that? ~~Everything,~~ Tony knows.

When the Purity Pledge Club reappear, they're not happy with what's taken place.

Of course, neither are the Three and a Half Avengers who had to be in the same cell while he ~~enjoyed fucking~~ had been forced to assault a teenager. So they get their Alien Amulet and the aliens have a very bad end of their day and soon he, Peter, and the others are _en route_ back to Earth.

Sam takes Peter to medical, insisting that he be checked out for Sam's peace of mind, if nothing else. "What about Mr. Stark?" He hears Peter ask. As if on cue, the self-loathing hits him. Hard. "He'll be fine," Sam assures him

Rocket's conferring with the Galaxy's Mightiest Idiots, stating that the amulet is safe and in-hand. Rhodey is with him, since for some reason, the pair of them actually get along.

That leaves Wanda for Tony to deal with and he'd rather just dive straight into the bottle. "It's not your fault," Wanda tells him. Okay. He hadn't been expecting _that._ "There was no easy way out of that situation." She eyes Tony. "We didn't hear or see anything."

Tony looks at her, really looks at her. Her eyes are sad and there's sympathy in her gaze. "You are not a bad man, Tony." Her lips quirk. "You are not a _good_ man, but you are not a bad one."

"Well, playing both sides has always kinda been my thing. I mean, I'm agnostic, definitely."

"He's going to need you," she tells him. "And you're going to need him."

Tony sighs. "That's the problem."

Wanda pushes a bottle of scotch at him. "Only if you let it be."

Tony had wanted to drink, wanted to forget the world, but his world has just been reduced to the feeling of Peter around his cock. So he'll manage without, for the time being. He asks JARVIS for an update on Peter and retreats to his lab to lick his metaphorical wounds.

It's a couple of hours before Peter finds him and Tony's still sober and isn't this fucking perfect?

"Mr. Stark?" Peter steps into the lab and forgoes his usual seat next to Tony at the table, opting for the futon.

"You can call me Tony, y'know," Tony tells him. _Please don't call me Tony, though. Call me Mr. Stark because you look and sound so pretty saying it and it gets me hard._

"You liked it when I called you Mr. Stark." There's a challenge in Peter's voice and oh, something deep inside of Tony likes it, wants to smack that challenge down until Peter is submitting to him.

Tony puts down his work and deliberately stalks over to Peter. "I'm going to sit here, so move the leg."

Peter does so and the satisfaction Tony feels has him wanting to go for a repeat performance (or a twenty year Broadway run) of their encounter in that cell.

"I liked a lot of things," Tony tells him. "So did you."

Peter can't keep his gaze for long. Tony will have to work on that, he knows. "Yeah, I did." He looks back up at Tony. "I'm sorry."

_What?_

"I'm sorry, what?" Tony asks. "Sorry you're still alive? Sorry you're home safe?" Deflect, Tony, deflect.

"I'm sorry you had to do... that... with _me_."

Tony grips Peter's jaw and stares intently at him. "I'm not. Because me? Doing that? With you? That kept you alive. That kept you safe. And I'd do it again if it meant the same result."

Peter tries to pull his head away. Tony doesn't let him. "What's your deal? Peter? You were fingering yourself open for me and tried to suck my soul out of my dick back there so what's changed?"

"I wasn't supposed to enjoy it!" Peter hisses. "I wasn't supposed to but I did and now I feel like I'm some kind of freak!"

Tony sighs. "Look, it happened. It didn't suck as much as it probably should have, given the circumstances." He looks at Peter. "I enjoyed it a hell of a lot and as much as I wanted to spend the rest of my life hating myself for it, I just realized I can't, because you're here and alive and that matters to me."

"You acted like you wanted me," Peter whispers. And that's when Tony realizes that Peter wants him just as badly. "The things you said-

"Yeah, wasn't acting," Tony tells him bluntly. Maybe he can actually have this. "I meant every word."

Peter is looking at him like he's a puzzle to solve. "So when you asked for me to let you keep me?"

Tony settles his hand on the back of Peter's neck. "I want to keep you."

"And my lips?"

Tony squeezes just slightly and smiles at the moan Peter lets out. "They _do_ look perfect around my cock."

Peter sits very still before deliberately trying to touch his growing erection. Tony stops him with a swat of his hand. "I believe I told you that wasn't needed, hmm?"

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony kisses up Peter's neck before stopping to nibble a bit at the boy's earlobe. "Let me keep you, Peter, and I promise I'll make you feel so good. All the time, you'll never have to ask twice."

"C-can we have an actual bed this time?"

Tony draws back to stare at Peter. He calculates how long it will take to leave the lab, secure the elevator, and tell the other Tower residents to fuck off for the next few days. But he's promised. "Yeah, we can have an actual bed." He pulls Peter up and manhandles him all the way to the elevator. "J? Straight to my penthouse. Tell the others to fuck off for at least, oh, the next four days."

_Consider it done, Sir._

It's different and completely the same. Tony gets to take his time, work Peter open, having him a moaning, writhing mess before he even touches his own erection. He makes sure Peter gets off twice before even thinking about his own release and damn if he isn't a giver after all.

A few months later, when Rocket's back on planet and walking in on Tony getting blown by Peter in the lab, all he mutters is "Yeah, no one saw _this_ coming at all." before shooing the others away. "Nothing to see here, people!"

Tony moans out for JARVIS to lock the fucking lab and before looking down at the prize between his legs. All perfect and all his. Then Peter swallows once, twice, and as he comes, Tony admits that he's all Peter's every bit as much.


End file.
